Curses!
by BloodyFoxHearts
Summary: Guess what? Krad and Dark are back! But that's not the fun of it, what is, is the fact Koenma doesn't like them back. So he sends the Reikei Tentai to seal them away again. . . but Krad isn't gonna let that happen.


**Curses!**

**Kira: YO! Okay the very first of my fics. . . And it's inspired by Dark's Curse, by whom I don't remeber, I'll tell you in the next chapter. . . if there is a next chapter.**

**Sonia: We got a CrossOver here. DNA and YYH. . . **

**Kira: It'll be cool though, it will make you laugh. I hope**

**Kagura: No, they will laugh, we tourture Dark and Yoko, they will laugh.**

**Kira: So um, Sato-kun and Hiei-kun. Do the disclamiers.!**

**Hiei: Kira does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if she did Ameya would be in there making me wear ballarina outfits.**

**Satoshi: She doesn't own DNAngel. If she did Krad would have gotten his own body and be reeking havoc all over the fucking world**

**Chapter One: "There are two A Class Demons lose. One is a thief, the other is homicidle."**

/./ Krad/./

//Satoshi//

(Yoko)

((Kurama))

.: Daisuke:.

:!:Dark:!:

.:.Kira.:.

:.:Sakira:.:

And anything typed like this is the Narrator Kagura.

"Omigod! Did you hear about the totally sexy new guy?" One of the random females at Kurama's school said to another group of random females.

"What's his name? Hitawari Satoshi right?"

"Yeah. He's supposed to be hotter than Suichi!!"

"I doubt that."

At this point in time, Satoshi walked by, pushing his glasses up. The group of random females promptly faints. Except two hard-core "Suichi" Fangirls. And the black haired girl who doesn't wear a uniform. She laughed at the bluenette.

"Hey Blueberry, since when do you live here?"

"My name is Hitawari, Black-san, and I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling me "blueberry". And I moved here last week."

"Okay. How bout this, I call you Creepy Boy like Dark, and force Krad to take control of your body, OR you can let me be me and let Krad stay in the back of your mind."

"Screw you."

"You're not that sexy."

"You disgust me."

"C'mon, I'll show ya to your class, Blueberry." Kira slung her arm around Satoshi's shoulders and walked him to the classroom.

In the back of the class was Kurama, reading. Kira forced Satoshi into the seat next to Kurama and sat behind him.

"Hey Princess-Fox. Meet Blueberry, the guy I was tellin' ya about."

"I'm Minamano Suichi." Kurama said looking up from his book.

"Hitawari Satoshi, I take it you're the "Kurama" Black-san was talking about over the summer."

"Kira!" Kurama's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, he's just as weird as you. Tell 'im Blueberry. Or better yet, show 'im."

"I will not allow Krad to take control, EVER!"

Kurama looked confused for a few minutes. He glanced back at Kira.

"He's got himself a demon in his head. Like you gots your former self yelling at you constantly."

It was now Satoshi's turn to look throughly confused, he turned around to look at Kira.

"I get to do a lot of explaining today don't I?" She sighed. "Okay, first and foremost, ya both are demons."

"Untrue, Krad is a demon, I'm just a vessel for him."

"SAME BASIC FUCKING CONSEPT! Anyway, Princess-Fox is an old ass kitsune from WAAAAY back like 700 years ago. Hey maybe he knows Krad. . ."

"I doubt it."

/./Satoshi-sama what the hell is going on?/./

//I don't know, don't ask me.//

/./Why is that bitch back?/./

//cause we're in her city now//

/./Why?/./

//Don't ask me dammit!//

(Who the hell is the blue-haired dork)

((Yoko, shut up. That's what I'm trying to figure out))

(No you're not, asshole, you're staring at Kira.)

((–blushes– SHUT UP!))

(ooooh, I got Suichi to blush, I feel acomplished.)

((I can and will kill you.))

(You'd have to kill yourself, and I can still get away.)

((Shut the fuck up!))

.:.This is funny. .:.

:.: no, it's fucking halirious! I wanna see one of them lose control. :.:

.:. yea that would top it all off. .:.

:.: like a cherry on sundae :.:

.:. & :.: Wicked :.: & .:.

– At Yusuke's School –

Keiko huffed and went back inside from the roof. Yusuke was on the top of the stairs building thing taking a mid-morning nap. Which was only to be disturbed by dun dun duuuun:

Hiei (-( A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that!!)-)

"Detective, wake up." Hiei growled, kicking Yusuke in the ribs.

"Ow what the hell hiei?!" Yusuke mumbled rubbing his side.

Hiei tossed the communication compact at Yusuke, hitting right between the dectecive's eyes.

"You might want to actually carry that around every once in a great while."

"Don't get started, I don't wanna hear it." Yusuke said opening the compact.

Koenma in teenage form was there, glaring daggers.

"YUSUKE WE HAVE VERY IMPORTANT BUSINESS AT HAND AND YOU'RE TAKING A FUCKING NAP?! I need you to get Kurama and Kuwabara and meet Botan at the park! We have a mission for you!"

"Ookay. . ."

He closed the compact and streached, yawning.

"Hiei go get Kurama for me will ya?" No response. . . "Hiei?" Yusuke looked around a few minutes with no success of finding the fire demon.

– Koenma's office –

"So what is it now sucker mouth?"

"There are two A class demons on the lose, one of them is a thief and the other is homicidle."

"No you're mistaken, we have both of them right here." Yusuke said pointing to Kurama and Hiei.

"Take my being homicidle to heart Detective." Hiei growled.

"They're mortal enemies and we have little time before they start destroying the city."

"If you're talking about Kira and Kagura they already did." Yuskuke said.

"Bad mouth Kagura again Yusuke, I'll make your life living hell from here on out."

"The thief is called Dark, and he's possesing a boy named Niwa Daisuke."

"Hey I know Niwa!" Kuwabara said. "We went to the same summer camp in 4th grade! I still talk to him sometimes on the internet."

"The other is Krad, and he's possesing a boy named Hikari Satoshi."

"Hikari? I thought it was Hitawari."

"What?" Koenma asked.

"There's a new boy at school, Kira introduced us. She was talking about how he had a demon um living within him. By the name of Krad."

"Okay, so they're both known to you, good that makes it a lot easier. They were supposed to be sealed, but apperantly they got out, and are back in their last hosts."

A lot of boring talking took place then Sakira and Sakara, along with Raki, pop up in Raki's pretty red smoke.

"Hey, why is there a party going on and no one invited me?" Raki, the asshole, slurred out drunkenly.

"Because, this is not a party."

"Raki honey, go look at the ogers running around okay?" Sakira said, patting Raki on the behind. Kurama made a face that suggested Yoko became very upset about the gesture, and was now fighting fro control of his poor, frail, nasty looking host. What Kira sees in the guy staggers me! Anyway back to the happenings.

((Yoko shut up, it was probably nothing!))

(I don't care if it was, I don't fucking like it! SHE'S MINE!)

((I don't think Sakira-san ever agreed to that.))

(Fuck off)

((I can't, but you can))

(Rot in hell)

((I'll meet ya there.))

"What do you two want?"

"To help out. Sakira knows Krad, and he fears her so he won't put up too much of a fight with her there."

"And Sakara knows Dark, and he thinks she's smexi so he just drool and follow if she's there."

The twins smiled at eachother and then looked back to the boys.

"Ladies you got yourselves a deal."

**Note: The curses will come later, in the next chapter. Because well, Sakira and Sakara lied. But hell, what's new there!!**

**Kira: So heh, was it any good?**

**Kagura: It will get better. Kira's been giving details, and they make me laugh. It will be very very very intresting.**

**Kira: And to whom ever made the story "Dark's Curse" I'll give you a proper thanks for the insperation for this dorky story. Yours is WAY better.**

**Kagura: Not if you make him say–**

**Kira: SHUT UP you'll give it away!!**

**Sonia: So Review please.**

**Kira: That's unlike you.**

**Sonia: My brother drugged me this morning.**

**Kagura: Oh that's right, you've got a cold.**

**Sonia: Night-time advil really mellows a person out.**

**Kira and Kagura: Um... okay.**


End file.
